Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for collecting treats, and more particularly to a collecting device having features that jump outwardly to startle the givers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices have been invented for use during the Halloween season. For example, various inventions disclose costume masks that have features to startle or amuse observers. Apichom, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,522, teaches a costume mask having an inflatable sack that causes a feature to protrude in a startling fashion. Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,562, teaches a false face having features that protrude in response to air blown into various chambers of the false face. McClary, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,982, teaches a mask having a kazoo mounted therein. Han, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,943, teaches a headgear that includes a built-in whistle. Gattamorta, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,508, teaches a decorative mask assembly.
Various collecting containers and sacks useful for collecting treats are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. D393,186, and U.S. Pat. No. D404,263, teach collecting devices having a basket on a handle useful for collecting treats. These devices include colorful features such as a hand with protruding fingernails. U.S. Pat. No. D414,087 discloses a similar collecting device but with a handle that appears like an extended hairy arm similar to that of a gorilla. U.S. Pat. No. D397,583 discloses a similar device with an end designed like a person""s mouth with protruding tongue and teeth.
The prior art teaches various toys and devices for use during the Halloween season. However, the prior art does not teach a treat collecting device having an end that incorporates a feature that jumps outwardly to startle a person attempting to place a treat into the sack. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a device for collecting treats. The device includes a handle having a first end and a second end. A basket is connected to the first end of the handle, the basket including an opening shaped to receive treats. The handle is shaped to allow a user to grasp the second end of the handle and extend the basket to a giver, who drops treats in the basket. The device includes an inflatable sack positioned at the first end of the handle. A feature shaped to resemble a scary creature such as a snake or rat is positioned around the inflatable sack. The device includes a means for inflating the inflatable sack. Inflating the inflatable sack causes the feature to move from a retracted position in which the feature is unobtrusive, to a protruding position in which the feature protrudes from the end of the handle thereby generating a startling effect to the giver. A means for retracting the feature then functions to return the feature to the retracted position.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device for collecting treats having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a device for collecting treats that includes a feature that can jump quickly and unexpectedly from a treat collecting basket to startle and amuse.
A further objective is to provide a device for collecting treats that quickly returns to a retracted position, ready to startle another person.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.